The Nightmares of Lord Natas
Hi, Its Xbox360loligan and heres the first of my Borderlands Stories. Lets go! Downpour "Jesus Christ, just what I need." murmured Rogers, as he loaded the last couple of bullets into his Dahl Revolver. "Shut up Rogers..." whispered Chris. The two were watching two groups of bandits talking in what sounded like, a heated arguement. "Ha! Knew that one day, all those freakin' bandits would be physcos. Ha!" chuckled Rogers. "Shut up! Wait.. somethings going on.." One of the Bandits pulled out an Eridian Rifle, and shot the other Bandits, with no mercy. They tried to run, but the others pulled out Corrosive, Tediore Shotguns and finished the job. The group of bandits then jumped into their cars and drove off, screaming and shouting in the downpour. "Where the hell did they get goddamn stuff like that?! People don't supply that kind of sh...." Rogers burst out shouting. "Must be some new kind of leader in the area," explained Chris. "We gotta go after em'!" So, Rogers and Chris jumped into their car and drove off, chasing the bandits down the highway. Pursuit "'''Keep driving Rogers, I've got a clear shot on the one on the left!" whispered Chris. He had pulled out his Atlas Sniper rifle and was aiming at a bandits head, in the convo in front. BANG! SPLAT! The bullet took the bandits head clean off. "WOOT! Time for the good bit!" Rogers yelled pulled out his Revolver and firing it at the car infront. The wheel had now popped for the bandits car infront and it went steaming off course and off the nearby cliff. "One down, two to go!" Shouted Chris "Get me in closer!" The distance between the bandits cars had now decreased and Chris pulled out a fire type Rocket launcher and launched the rocket straight into the Bandits back engine. BOOM! The two warriors then drawed nearer to the front car, which had a flag of a skull on it. A bandit then stood up in the bandits car and bellowed "You will never take us alive!" And he pulled out a grenade and placed it by his feet "Long live Lord Natas!" and he exploded into pieces of flesh. "Nice." said Rogers, pulling to stop. "Wow..." murmered Chris. "D'you hear what he said Chris, Lord Natas or S'ank. Bet'cha thats the leader!" "Naah, 'course it is!" you stupid Skagfaced ..... " "Calm down.... Lets go take this bitch down Chris!" '''The Asylum Gates "Why bring me this news, Nine-Toes?" asked the darkened figure, sitting on the throne infront of him. "Sir, me and my skag pups were just going to get some new recruits for bandits and..." "SILENCE! Nine-toes, you dissapoint me. You walked by as my, my, minions were being ripped apart by some ... some ... stupid asshole bounty hunters?" "Sir, they had guns!" "I'm aware of that Nine-toes and if you do not stop talking I will feed you to the Rakks!" He watched as Nine-Toes shuffled out of the Throne room and in came, in his place, a Bandit. "Sir, we have possible bounty hunter attacks just outside of the north sector." "Well then, let's just see if these Bounty Hunters like the taste of fear, shall we?" cackled Lord Natas, as he swung round the corner, into the holding cells. Battlefield "Keep shootin'" cried Chris, as him and Rogers kept the defending forces occupied. "RPG!" shouted a Bruiser, and part of the west wall blew into pieces. "Keep going with the rockets, Chris!" "Fellas', Fellas', Fellas'. Lets sort this out the old-fashioned way!" boomed a menacing voice. "Whats the old way?!" asked Rogers. "Unfairley." came the reply. Around the corner, came a Rakk Hive. Ontop of the Rakk Hive was Lord Natas, supported by a wooden beam. "Holy f*ckin' shit!" bellowed Chris. Eridian beams kept on blasting out of the top of the Rakk hive, along with Rakks of different kinds. Bloated, Shock. "Hey, Chris!" "Not now Rogers." "No look at the Rakk Hive. It's chained down! I bet if we release the Rakk Hive, Natas will be screwed." "Rogers thats brilliant you piece of...!" Chris then turned his attention the the chain. With his rocket launcher, he aimed down the sights and muttered "Yeh, now its unfair, bitch..!" and pulled the trigger. "RAAAAGGHHHH!" screamed the Rakk Hive, flinging Natas off his back, into the spikes of the outer barriers. "Shiiiieeeeaaatttt." murmered Rogers. The Last Beggining "Natas....Who ya' working for?" asked Rogers. "Shut the f*ck up you dirt skagbag........." whispered Natas, dying, with a spike through his chest. "Oh okay then, let me put you out of ya' misery" said Chris , slitting Natas' throat. They then checked his pockets and found a letter: Slakan, The bounty hunters have found us and are going to kill us. Keep raising the spiderant and we should win this battle Yours f*ckingly, Natas. "Time for more killin'!" shouted Rogers. "Yes it is Rogers, yes it is." muttered Chris. The Ending? 'This is the first story out of six in the series of the Eridian Chronicles. '